Kendall's Knights
by Sassy Kames
Summary: "He moved in yesterday, you say?" "Yeah." "Then I say we go welcome him. The old don't-ever-come-fucking-near-my-boyfriend or friends-ever again way. How about you?" "Yeah, I feel like that's just what Wally needs." Sequel to Kendall's Knight. M for language and badly written violence.


**A/N **It surprised me how many people actually liked Kendall's Knight... like, it was horrible. And in bold. Like, what? I apologize for that, that wasn't my intention! Any who, I did this today and um, I think it's not that great but people wanted another chapter to see what would happen to Wally so here it is! Oh and me and SilentxTerror were totally on the same page! XD no one will get that but her though. Oh well. :P Enjoy.

* * *

**Kendall's Knights**

"What did you find out?" James asked Logan who'd just returned to him and Carlos in the hotel's lobby. They'd sent their smart friend to go find out if Wally was staying at the Palm Woods.

The raven haired male moved on James' other side that wasn't occupied by Carlos and leaned against the wall there. "Yeah, he moved in yesterday. He's on Camille's floor, door 3J."

James smirked. "He moved in yesterday, you say?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah." he stared at the pretty boy who was still smirking before his own smirk came out.

"Then I say," James turned to look at Carlos who was looking confused, "We go and welcome him. The old don't-ever-come-fucking-near-my-boyfriend or friends-ever again way. How about you?" Carlos smiled a crooked smile, mocha eyes twinkling with excitement and anger.

"Yeah, I feel like that's just what Wally needs." he chuckled. James pushed off the wall they'd all been leaning on and walked calmly to the elevators, his brothers right behind and on either side of him.

* * *

Kendall rolled over expecting to hit a warm, big body that he usually did when he woke up but felt nothing. He cracked his eyes open in confusion and stared at the unusual empty spot James laid in. "Jamie?" he croaked, voice soft and husky from sleep. He rubbed his eyes, rubbing out the crust stuck in there before slidding out of the bed. He was shirtless, like always when he goes to sleep so he went to chest of drawers to get a shirt.

Except he didn't want to where his own shirt so he went James' chest of drawers instead and grabbed a random one and put it on. It was a bit big on him but he didn't care. It smelled like James, he liked James' scent so he was going to wear it. Speaking of James, he really wanted to find him.

Stumbling out their bedroom like the clumsy sleepy person he still was, Kendall made his way into the living room to find it deserted. It was 11, usually everyone was up and moving around. But nobody seemed to be doing because nobody was _there_.

"Where did everyone go?" the blonde asked himself before hearing his stomache growl. He walked into the kitchen to find breakfast was already out on the table. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice. He helped himself with a plate and began to eat still very confused. Deciding that when he got finished with his food, he'd go get dressed and search for his brothers and boyfriend. Mama Knight and Katie were shopping so he didn't have to worry about them.

It was when he was taking his last bite of eggs when he heard it. A loud, _loud _thump coming from directly above him. Kendall glanced up at the ceiling while swallowing his food slowly.

"What was that?" he murmured before hearing it again. This time some of the ceiling crumbled and fell to the floor. "Um." the blonde stood up carefully and walked over to the spot where the ceiling seemed to be rumbling. He held his breath before hearing faint voices.

_"That's for threatening him, punk!" _Kendall's eyes widened. Why did that sound like Carlos?

_"This is for hurting and scaring him, jackass!" _Kendall's eyes widened even further when he heard something fall with a loud thump. What did Logan just do?

_"And this is for all of the above plus your fucking existence!" _Kendall's eyes about popped out they were so wide when he heard his boyfriend. And then he ran out the apartment after he heard a series of loud banging and thumps and clanging and oh god, he hoped they weren't doing what he thinks they were doing.

Luckily no one was around to see him running wildly down the halls in his boxers but being seeing half naked was far from Kendall's mind. He took the stairs up one level and began searching for any kind of loud noise. It wasn't hard. 3J seemed like a storm was taking place and... the door was kicked down so...

Kendall ran in and gasped when he saw Carlos holding up a bruised and swollen Wally while Logan and James took turns giving him hard punches and kicks.

"How the fuck do you think it's okay for you to live in the same hotel we do, mother fucker!" James was growling.

"You seriously think we're going to let you threatning to rape him slide?" Logan snarled and Kendall winced when he saw the smart boy give a hard blow to Wally's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Kendall, finding his voice, screamed. Logan stopped and whirled around, staring at his little brother.

"Good morning, Ken! You having a good morning? I know I am." he greeted like nothing was wrong. Kendall spluttered.

"There's nothing good about this, what is wrong with you three?! James, stop! Stop!" Kendall ran over to his boyfriend who was still throwing punches at the unconscious teen like a punching bag. Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist and yanked him away. "Let him go, Carlos, now!" he demanded and the Latino obeyed, smirking as he pulled his hands off of Wally and let him drop to the floor hard.

Kendall winced when he saw the condition Wally was in. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Look at him! He looks dead!"

"Good." James snapped. "The fucking idiot had it coming."

"He did," Carlos agreed. "Seriously, what he did to you was not okay."

Kendall crazily gestured back and forth between the fallen teen and his brothers and boyfriend. "And you think THIS is okay? This was worse than what he did to me! You guys, I can't believe you would do something like this!"

The blonde shook his head before walking over to his attacker the day before. "Go get me a wash cloth." he demanded but no one moved. They were all staring at him with disbelief. Kendall snapped his head up and hissed, "Did I stutter?"

Logan quickly moved and went to fetch a wash cloth. "Make sure it's wet with warm water!' Kendall called after him while James strode over to him.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded and Kendall glared up at him.

"Just because he did something bad to me doesn't make it go for you all to GANG up on HIM and beat him up. What he did to me wasn't okay at all but this, this is unacceptable."

"We were protecting you," Carlos cut in, looking like a distrought puppy. He didn't know whether to pout or frown or what.

"Which I'm grateful for but this is not the way you do it." Kendall replied and took the wet wash cloth Logan handed to him when he returned. "God, you three really gave it to him." he muttered while gently dabbing at Wally's puffy face.

"Yeah, well he deserved it." James huffed. Kendall ignored him and continued his work. While he did so, his brothers and boyfriend stood there awkwardly, watching their blonde.

Carlos could see that Kendall was really upset and he mentally kicked himself over and over again. He never liked making people upset, especially his brothers. Especially Kendall. 'Cause when he was upset, you just felt like the worst human being possible. Sighing, the Latino trudged his way over to the youngest boy and sat down beside him before resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kendall."

Logan was feeling the same way and moved on Kendall's other side. "Yeah, same here. But I don't regret it."

"Me neither," James huffed while making his spot directly behind his boyfriend. He scooted forward until Kendall's back was pressed against his chest before nuzzling the back of the blonde's neck. "Sorry love." he mumbled. Kendall leaned back into James with a sigh, knowing that he couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"I know... but really. This was uncalled for. I mean look at what you guys did to him!"

"I say we did a pretty good damn job," Carlos nodded. "Good work gentlemen." Logan and James snickered while Kendall rolled his eyes.

"So immature..." he muttered before gasping when he felt soft lips brush against his neck. He shivered and James grinned before nipping the blonde's soft flesh.

"You love us." he smirked.

Another eye roll. "Unfortunately." that earned Kendall chuckles before the room quieted down. The blonde kept his eyes on his task which was gently dabbing away blood from Wally's bruised and puffy face. "I still can't believe you three..."

"Look, it's not that big of a deal, Blondie," James snorts. "Think of it this way: We, Carlos, Logan and I, are your Knights. People fuck with you, we fuck with them and they never fuck with you ever again. And all your pretty little self needs to do is to go with it. We've got you, so quit complaining."

"Gotta agree with Pretty Boy here," Logan comments. "You're like, the baby. And we're your knights in shining armour. Like James said, they fuck with you, we fuck with them."

"Yep." Carlos concluded but Kendall shook his head and stopped working on Wally before whirling around to glare at his 'Knights'.

"Um, no. Because A, I don't _need _protection! I'm 16-"

"That's still a baby to us." James smirks and dodges the punch Kendall threw at him.

"It's not! I'm not! You guys are only two years older than me-"

"Makes us legally adults." Carlos chides, smirking as well.

"Truest fact, Ken." oh look. Logan was fucking smirking too.

Kendall narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't mean I can't handle situations myself- AHH!" the blonde screamed when a hand from behind him groped his ass. He scrambled forward into James who was on his knees ready to spring into action. He opened his arms for the blonde to fall in and felt the boy shaking.

"He-he-he fucking grabbed my ass!" Kendall was squeaking over and over again. James looked over the boy in his arms and glared daggers at Wally who was awake and sitting up.

Before he could even say anything to his brothers, they were on the former bad boy in a second, growling and punching his already beat up body.

"Yo, I'm taking Mr. Grown Ass back to our place. You got this?" James asked Carlos and Logan. They didn't answer, just continued on snarling at Wally to keep his pervert hands off Kendall and that they were going to put him in his grave.

"You got it." James answered his own question before hoisting Kendall, aka 'Mr. Grown Ass', in his arms and walked out the apartment, stepping over the splinted and fallen door.

"That-that ass hole!" Kendall was saying while James carried him to the elevator. "After all I did for him-"

"You just wiped the blood of his face, babe."

"Shut up! God, I don't even care if they kill him! N-no no no, wait I do! Go back, I don't want Logan and Carlos to go to prison, James!" the blonde squirmed in James' arms but James held on tight.

"Baby, they're not going to kill Wally. They're not stupid. Have some faith in your loyal knights." the brunette winked and stepped into the elevator when it opened.

"I can't believe you guys call yourselves that. And are you sure?" Kendall fretted while James set him down on his feet. The pretty boy pulled his blonde close to his chest and hummed.

"I'm sure and of course we call ourselves that. You're always going to be our little damsel in distress."

"Excuse me?!" Kendall fumed with a blush sporting across his face. James kissed his forehead.

"Just speaking the truth, baby."

Kendall smacked James' chest. "I'm no damsel!"

James chuckled and stared into those huge, defiant emerald eyes. "You sure?"

Before Kendall could answer, he was scooped up in strong arms. James exited the elevator with Kendall in his hold and headed towards their apartment. Kendall was not pleased about this.

"Put me down, James! I can walk!"

"Yeah, but I wanna carry you. Like a princess." the pretty boy smirked and Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I'm no princess either, douche bag."

"You're gonna have to choose between a damsel or a princess, love. Because you are so not even close to being a knight. I wouldn't even want you to be my knight. You'd suck."

"Urg, James, you're so stupid!" Kendall huffed. "And put me down!"

"Sure your highness." what Kendall didn't notice was that he and James had reached 2J and were now in their bedroom. James plopped the seething (adorable) boy on his bed before falling over him but stopping by using his muscled arms just in time. He was now hovering above Kendall and smiled.

"Your highness? Really?" James laughed and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's pout away.

"Really really."

"Do you think they're done now?" Kendall asked, changing the subject to stupid Wally. "You honestly think they won't kill him?"

James rolled his eyes before suctioning his mouth to Kendall's neck. "This is Logan and Carlos we're talking about. Carlos can't even kill an ant. I'm sure Wally is fine. And like I said, they're not stupid enough to go to jail. Especially if it's because of some low life like Wally. Now, let's stop talking about that idiot and focus on each other right now, hm?"

Kendall was about to reply but James' mouth sucked on his neck and then his teeth were sinking down into his flesh and then Kendall's mind went blank with pleasure and he really didn't mind, nor did he have anymore objections.


End file.
